


Psy policyjne

by MrsRoseraie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRoseraie/pseuds/MrsRoseraie
Summary: Connor, Hank, Gavin i rk900 stają na straży prawa w jednej z warszawskich komend policji.





	1. Chapter 1

W biurze jednostki Komendy Rejonowej Policji na Muranowie było zimno jak w psiarni, aż komisarz Henryk Andrzejewicz, pomimo ubrania na cebulkę, dygotał przy swoim biurku.  _Listopad zaczyna się za tydzień, a w tej pieprzonej budzie pizga jak w Kieleckim_  pomyślał, jeszcze raz z irytacją majstrując przy grzejniku. Nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko o pełnej szklance whisky, która rozgrzałaby go od środka i postawiła na nogi. Wskazówki zegara wiszącego nad drziami wskazywały dokładnie czternastą co znaczyło, że mógł opuścić ten siódmy krąg piekła Dantego dopiero za dwie godziny. Dwie godziny w tej pieprzonej lodówce. Równie dobrze mógł w tym czasie siedzieć w kostnicy Kamskiego i nie czułby żadnej różnicy. _Nosz kurwa, żeby nawet nie było jebanego ogrzewania_.

\- Nie to, żeby było tu cokolwiek - mruknął na głos.

Zawód policjanta w Polsce był chyba najgorszym z możliwych. Niewdzięczna robota, ale ktoś musiał ją wykonywać, a przecież w latach osiemdziesiątych sam wstąpił w jej, wtedy jeszcze, milicyjne szeregi. Nie oczekiwał, że spłyną na niego jakiekolwiek honory, ale tak się stało, że po rozbiciu jednej z największych mafii narkotykowych w Mazowieckim awansował na najmłodszego porucznika policji rejonowej, a chyba nawet okręgowej. Henryk nie był tego pewien. Wtedy panowały inne czasy i miał wrażenie, że świat był prostszy w obsłudze. Praca w policji również zdawała się być o niebo lepsza - łatwiejsza i lepiej płatna, ale może patrzył tak na to z perspektywy czasu. Był o dwadzieścia lat młodszy niż teraz, a pod numer alarmowy dzwoniono z konkretnymi problemami. Pobicia, kradzieże, a nawet przemyty narkotyków, czy samochodów.

Jasne, teraz ludzie stali się bardziej ugrzecznieni, ten postkomunistyczny kraj z zapartym tchem starał się dogonić iście osławiony zachód, a policja stała się mało znaczącym i jeszcze mniej lubianym organem ścigania. Nawet jej pracownicy gardzili swoją robotą, która sprowadzała się do wlepiania mandatów za przekroczenie dozwolonej prędkości, czy za wypicie piwa pod chmurką przez bandę gówniarzy. Gdyby Henryk był na ich miejscu prawdopodobnie sam nie odmówiłby sobie tej przyjemności. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to przymykać na to oko, ku niezadowoleniu jego przełożonego Fałkowskiego.

Miał to gdzieś, bo było to tylko kolejne niedociągnięcie z jego strony, w jego teczach tkwiło już tyle nagan, że ledwo się domykały. Wiele razy zawisła też nad nim groźba zwolnienia dyscyplinarnego, ale pozostawał na swoim stanowisku chyba tylko przez chorobliwe braki w policji. Nie dziwił się, że nikt się do tego zawodu specjalnie nie garnął, skoro większość społeczeństwa go nieznosiła. Może z tego powodu nigdy nie pracował z partnerem na służbie dłużej niż tydzień, co nawiasem mówiąc bardzo odpowiadało stanowi jego duszy, a może dlatego, że przez swój szorstki charakter i nieprzystępną osobowość nie zjednywał sobie przyjaciół, a wręcz odstręczał od siebie ludzi. Nigdy nie był zbyt towarzyski co, musiał przyznać z nutą goryczy, zaowocowało na starość, tym że jego jedynym towarzyszem został spasiony bernardyn o adekwatnym imieniu Sumo. W tej chwili nie miał szczególnych planów na przyszłość, oprócz jednego - wysłać skargę do administratora jednostki, albo nawet do samej elektrowni bo szlag go trafiał, kiedy nie działały kaloryfery.

Ze złością wypluł przekleństwo, kiedy panującą w biurze ciszę przerwało ogłuszające terkotanie telefonu na jego biurku. Rzucił okiem na zegar, ale dłuższa wskazówka przesunęła się raptem o kwadrans. Niewiele, jednak zawsze było to bliżej końca jego bezsensownego pobytu w zagrzybiałych ścianech tej placówki.

\- Co jest?

\- Andrzejewicz, do mnie - w słuchawce rozległ się donośny bas Fałkowskiego.

Trzasnął słuchawką nawet nie racząc odpowiedzieć na wezwanie.

W drodze do gabinetu rozpatrywał wszystkie najczarniejsze scenariusze. Przecież ostatnimi czasy nie przeskrobał niczego poważnego, więc szef raczej nie miał powodu, żeby go zwolnić. Chyba, że przemyślał sprawę i miarka usprawiedliwiania jego zachowania się przebrała.

\- Stawiam się na miejscu… co do kurw - urwał raptownie na widok młodego, nieznanego mężczyzny stojącego przy biurku przełożonego.

\- Od dziś przydzielam ci nowego partnera na czas toczącej się sprawy. - oznajmił Fałkowski. - Henryk, Robert poznajcie się. Oczywiście zdaję sobie sprawę, że będzie to bardziej naturalne dopiero, gdy zaczniecie pracować nad sprawą, ale to wydarzy się w najbliższym czasie. Henryk oczywiście wprowadzi cię w szczegóły, więc nie masz się o co martwić.

Andrzejewicz stał osłupiały na środku gabinetu usiłując zabić wzrokiem Fałkowskiego, ale zimne rybie oczy tamtego nawet nie drgnęły. Nie wiedział, czy prędzej zamierza zajebać siebie czy jego. Prawdopodobnie powinien zacząć od siebie bo Fałkowski i tak to zrobi jeśli dowie się, że Henryk nawet nie przeczytał raportu sprawy, której akta od dwóch dni leżały w szufladzie jego biurka.

\- Jestem Robert Konor, detektyw Komendy Głównej Policji w Warszawie - wyrecytował sztywno, co bardzo pasowało do jego wykrochmalonej koszuli i perfekcyjnie zawiązanego krawata. - Miło mi pana poznać, komisarzu. Liczę na owocną współpracę.


	2. Chapter 2

Henryk jeszcze przez kilka sekund błądził po biurze niedowierzającym wzrokiem, co chwila wkładając i wyjmując ręce z kieszeni polaru. Co tu się do cholery działo? Partner specjalnie przydzielony do jednej sprawy, która Bóg wie czego dotyczyła skoro aż przysyłali ludzi z innej jednostki. I to na dodatek lepszej pod względem wszystkiego od tej zapadłej dziury.

Powrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, kiedy dostrzegł przed sobą szczupła, białą dłoń wyciągniętą w geście powitania. Dłoń, która co najwyżej mogła należeć do kwiaciarza, a nie policjanta wyszkolonego, by trzymać broń. Henryk uścisnął ją mocno równocześnie spod ściągniętych brwi patrząc aspirantowi prosto w oczy, żeby zaznaczyć swoją dominację - w końcu pierwsze wrażenie można zrobić tylko raz. Konor jednak nie okazał ani odrobiny zakłopotania, nawet uśmiechnął się uprzejmie wystudiowanym uśmiechem.

\- No, Henryk to teraz możesz znaleźć Robertowi jakieś nowe biurko - rzucił, natychmiast powracając do swojego komputera.

\- Czekaj, Fałkowski mam do ciebie sprawę.

\- Co jeszcze? - westchnął nadkomisarz zerkając na niego znad ekranu.

Henryk dał mu dyskretny znak oczami, że wolałby żeby jego nowy partner tego nie usłyszał. Fałkowski na szczęście w porę załapał aluzję i zaraz wrzasnął do przechodzącego pod drzwiami Rieda:

\- Ried, zaprowadź nowego aspiranta do jego biurka, natychmiast!

Po chwili wyraźnie niezadowolony Gaweł wparował do pomieszczenia, waląc drzwiami o ścianę. Obrzucił Konora podejrzliwy spojrzeniem kota, któremu przerwano drzemkę, a potem odwrócił się bez słowa.

Konor nie zwlekając udał się za nim wciąż nie dając po sobie poznać, że cokolwiek co tutaj się działo miałoby go dotyczyć.

\- Czemu ja? - wybuchnął Henryk. - Co ja mam wspólnego z tym gównem?

\- Uważam, że jesteś perfekcyjnie wykwalifikowany do tego typu zadania. Plus w zaistniałych okolicznościach przyda ci się partner.

\- Ale co on ma wspólnego z tą sprawą? Po cholerę ściągnąłeś tego jebańca aż z Komendy Głównej?

\- Język, Andrzejewicz! Już mi się skończyły teczki na te twoje nagany. - Fałkowski przerwał na chwile, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i z irytacją potrzeć czubek nosa. - Słuchaj, nie ja go tu ściągnąłem, aczkolwiek zależy mi na tym, żeby z nami współpracował - podniósł dłoń, żeby uciąć protesty komisarza - jest lepszy od kogokolwiek tutaj. Może nawet lepszy od ciebie. A teraz wynocha mi stąd, nie chcę już słyszeć twojego skamlenia!

Henryk wyszedł jak najszybciej, żeby nie dać ujścia wiązance cisnącej się na jego usta. Przez chwilę przyglądał się aspirantowi z daleka. Siedział jak na szpilkach przy biurku stojącego na przeciw jego własnego i rozglądał się ukradkiem po komendzie. Westchnął ciężko i odgarnął opadające włosy z oczu zanim usiadł przy biurku. Skoro już tu był postanowił zerknąć na akta, tylko po to żeby nie rozmawiać z Konorem. Jednak niezręczna cisza jaka zawisła między nimi nie pozwalała mu skupić się na czytaniu.

\- Ma pan psa? Lubię psy - wypalił Konor.

\- A skąd ci to…

\- Ślady sierści na pana krześle - wyjaśnił pospiesznie. - Jak się wabi?

\- Przestaniesz je lubić po miesiącu pobytu tutaj - mruknął Henryk, a głośniej powiedział - Sumo.

W biurze znowu zaległa cisza, przerywana jedynie miarowym tykaniem zegara. Henryk zastanawiał się ile jeszcze został mu czasu, aż w końcu będzie mógł udać się na randkę ze swoją ukochana whisky, ale obawiał się że kiedy podniesie wzrok znad teczki Konor będzie próbował kontynuować swoją idiotyczną pogawędkę. Bardziej od idiotycznych ludzi nienawidził bezcelowych pogawędek.

\- Słucha pan Iron Maiden? - spytał Konor wskazując na plakat wiszący nad jego głową. - Lubię ich muzykę jest… pełna energii.

Heryk obrzucił go spojrzeniem spod ściągniętych brwi.

\- Słuchasz heavy metalu?

\- Właściwie to nie… ale chciałbym.

Nie dość, że namolny to jeszcze lizus pomyślał z irytacją. Chyba najbardziej ze wszystkiego nie znosił lizusów w pracy. Odważył się zerknąć na zegar, który wskazywał pięć po czwartej. Przez tego młodego gnoja mógł już od pięciu minut znajdować się za drzwiami jednostki, z dala od tego gówna. Rzucił teczkę z aktami na biurko i zarzucił torbę na ramię.

\- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż siedzenie tutaj.

\- Dokąd się pan wybiera? Mogę panu potowarzyszyć. - Konor poderwał się z krzesła. - Uważam, że jako partnerzy powinniśmy spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu, żeby lepiej się poznać.

\- Jezu Chryste… - westchnął Henryk.

Na poczekaniu rozpatrywał możliwe odpowiedzi, które zapewniłyby mu święty spokój na resztę popołudnia. Nieważne jakiej odpowiedzi by nie udzielił to podejrzewał, że Konor na pewno nie odczepi się od niego tak łatwo. Chociaż z drugiej strony był prawie pewien, że Konor nie należał do osób, które topią smutki siedząc na barowym stołku.

\- Idę - odchrząknął. - Do baru.

Jego twarz nie zdradzał żadnych emocji, czego się spodziewał. Henryk już czuł przypływ błogosławionej ulgi, że Konor nie zdecyduje się z nim iść, ale jego nadzieja prysła, gdy ze strony jego młodszego kolegi nie padły słowa sprzeciwu.

 _Zaje-kurwa-biście_ pomyślał zrezygnowany Henryk międląc w ustach przekleństwo,

\- Poczekam na dole - powiedział w końcu, widząc jak Konor miotał się w poszukiwaniu swoich rzeczy.

Stanął na szczycie schodów szukając po kieszeniach papierosów i zapalniczki. Miał wielką ochotę zapalić, żeby chociaż przez chwilę zająć czymś myśli, ale też żeby mieć solidny powód, by nie odzywać się, kiedy nie miał na to ochoty.

\- Znalazłeś sobie chłopaka, co Andrzejewicz?

Ried opierał się o framugę ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach. Henryk nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko o tym, żeby zetrzeć go z tej jego wkurwiającej mordy.

\- Możesz go sobie wziąć - Henryk tylko wypuścił dym z papierosa, który był ledwo widoczny na tle szarego nieba.

Ried wydał z siebie parsknięcie, które mogło imitować śmiech.

\- Jesteś stary, ale poczucie humoru jeszcze zupełnie z ciebie nie wyparowało - podszedł do niego, żeby położyć dłoń ostrzegawczo na jego ramieniu. - Lepiej trzymaj go na krótkiej smyczy, Andrzejewicz.

Potem pospiesznie zbiegł na dół, kuląc się pod swoją skórzaną kurtką i skręcił za róg.

Wiedział, że Ried po przybyciu nowego detektywa poczuł się zagrożony. Jeżeli Konor okaże się od niego lepszy to mógł pożegnać się z awansem na długie lata. Od samego początku wyczuł, że ten nowy był nie w ciemię bity; już sam fakt, że jako jedyny spośród całej jednostki został przydzielony do ich śledztwa o tym świadczył.

\- Już jestem, komisarzu.

Henryk odwrócił się, obrzucając spojrzeniem detektywa- jego wypastowane lakierki i czarny płaszcz bez najmniejszego zagięcia. Równie dobrze mógłby stać teraz z manekinem i nie poczułby żadnej różnicy. Ostatni raz zaciągnął się posępnie, a potem zgasił papierosa w koszu myśląc, że zapowiadał się długi wieczór.

***

\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy, żeby spędzać swój wolny czas z… kimś takim jak ja - w porę ugryzł się w język, żeby nie powiedzieć “ze starym grzybem”.

To były pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedział Henryk po wejściu do ciasnego, ale wyludnionego baru. Powietrze było szare od dymu papierosowego i przebijał przez nie smród uryny oraz próbująca to przykryć mgiełka środków czystości na bazie chloru. Henrykowi było wszytko jedno, bo przyszedł tu w jednym celu. Whisky, które tu podawali waliło bimbrem i miało podejrzany wodnisty kolor, ale przynajmniej było tanie, a to się dla niego liczyło.

\- Jak już wspomniałem, uważam że jako partnerzy…

\- Tak, tak skończ już z tym - uciął Henryk ze złością. - Nie potrzebuję partnera, bo przez całe życie pracowałem sam. I wiesz co? Świetnie sobie radziłem.

\- Cóż, przydzielono mi takie instrukcje…

\- W dupie mam twoje instrukcje!

Właśnie kończył kolejną szklankę i jego głos zaczynał już osiągać niebezpiecznie wysoki poziom. Konor za to ledwie ruszył swoją pierwszą kolejkę. W swoim sztywnym usposobieniu i wstrzemięźliwości naprawdę przypominał maklera giełdowego. Z tymi perfekcyjnie ułożonymi włosami mógł być nawet świadkiem jehowy.

\- Słuchaj Konor - zaczął Henryk, odstawiając pustą szklankę na blat. - To, że pracujemy w tym samym miejscu nie oznacza, że musimy sobie wchodzić w drogę. Może nawet uda mi się przypisać cię do aspiranta Rieda, żebyśmy nie musieli sprawiać sobie problemów.

Parsknął śmiechem na obraz jaki pojawił mu się w myślach. Ried był typem, który gdyby nie pracował w policji sam pisałby CHWDP na murach blokowisk i uciekał przed psami węszącymi w poszukiwaniu nielegalnych libacji.

Aspirant nie skomentował tego tylko wbił posępny wzrok w swojego drinka.

\- Naprawdę liczę na powodzenie naszej współpracy.

\- A wiesz na co ja liczę? - Henryk machnął ręką na barmana, żeby dolał mu jeszcze zbawiennego trunku. - Żeby się dzisiaj najebać.


	3. Chapter 3

W dusznym pokoju kawalerki na Muranowie panował mrok, rozproszony jedynie bladym światłem telewizora. Jego blask oświetlał trupio rozwalonego na kanapie Rieda, który kilka godzin wcześniej wrócił z posterunku i jedyne co zdążył zrobić to zmienić sztywny uniform na rozciągnięte dresy.

Prawie nie ruszał się z miejsca, jedynie po to żeby na przemian odłożyć kontroler playstation na zagracony stolik kawowy i zamiast niego wziąć pudełko wystygłej chińszczyzny. Nawet jej kurwa nie lubił, ale to była jedyna pobliska jadłodajnia otwarta do późna w nocy. Pomacał kanapę w poszukiwaniu pilota, bo upierdliwe migotanie telewizora działało mu na nerwy, ale jego dłoń niczego nie wyczuła. Wstał zatem wkurzony i wyłączył urządzenie przyciskiem umieszczonym z tyłu obudowy. Skoro już ruszył się z miejsca zaczął rozważać kwestię pójścia do monopolowego, ale po namyśle uznał że na pewno jest zimno jak diabli. Ruszył zatem do maleńkiej lodówki w swojej mikroskopijnej kuchni, ale nie znalazł tam nawet samotnej puszki piwa.

\- Kurwa mać - mruknął do pustych półek.

Zamknął lodówkę z trzaskiem i wrócił z powrotem do obozowiska na kanapie. Siedział w ciemnościach wbijając wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko i zastanawiał się co spierdolił w poprzednim życiu, że teraz musiał za to pokutować. Jeszcze niedawno taka myśl nawet nie zakiełkowała by w jego głowie, ale wszystko zmieniło się po przybyciu na posterunek nowego detektywa. Mdliło go na sam widok tego wystudiowanego uśmiechu robota. Nawet włosy Konora wydawały się sztywne jak włókno szklane oprócz tego jednego jebanego kosmyka opadającego mu na czoło. Pocieszał się myślą, że przynajmniej to nie on będzie musiał mu partnerować, tylko nie kto inny jak sam komisarz Henryk Andrzejewicz. Pomimo tego widział jeszcze cień szansy na swój awans, który stanął niebezpiecznie pod znakiem zapytania. Nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć detektywa w akcji policyjnej, ale już na pierwszy rzut oka widział, że skurczybyk nie dorastał mu do pięt. Owszem może i był Sherlockiem, ale wątpił czy w sytuacji prawdziwego niebezpieczeństwa dałby sobie radę.

Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle nie miał najmniejszej ochoty stawiać się rano na posterunku. Zerknął na elektroniczny zegarek budzika, który lśniącymi złowieszczo czerwonymi cyframi wskazywał trzecią nad ranem. Albo raczej w nocy, bo za oknem wciąż panowały nieprzeniknione ciemności. Za trzy godziny powinien wstawać do roboty. Niech to szlag. Teraz już porządnie wkurwiony odpalił przerwaną w połowie misję w Call od Duty.

W którymś momencie musiał zasnąć, bo obudził go upierdliwy dźwięk komórki. Na wpół obudzony żałował, że nie był to prawdziwy budzik, którym mógłby pieprznąć o ścianę, bo gdyby teraz to zrobił to rozpierdolił by sobie cały telefon. W końcu zlokalizował urządzenie pod jedną z poduszek i zobaczył, że upierdliwe dzwonienie było wywołane przez przychodzące połączenie od komisarza Andrzejewicza. Czego ten stary zgred chciał? W panice zerknął na zegarek, który wskazywał za kwadrans ósmą. Pędem rzucił się do łazienki po drodze zbierając porozrzucane wczorajszego wieczora ubrania i jednocześnie odebrał połączenie.

\- Ried, kurwa gdzie ty jesteś? Przyjeżdżaj na Kamienną i to migiem! – wydarł się na niego głos w słuchawce.

\- Zaraz będę komisarzu.

\- Miałeś stawić się na miejscu godzinę temu, w dupie mam twoje zaraz! – Ried nie miał pojęcia, czemu Henryk był tak wściekły, skoro na pewno miał u swojego boku cudownego Konora. – Jeszcze jeden taki numer, a kończysz u Fałkowskiego!

Rozłączył się zanim Ried zdążył wymyślić jakąś ciętą ripostę. W sumie i tak miał to w dupie. Skoro już był spóźniony to nie miało znaczenia ile. Poczuł nawet coś na kształt dumy, że komisarz czekał specjalnie na niego, zamiast wysłać na węszenie swojego partnera.

Wepchnął telefon do tylnej kieszeni spodni, które jakimś cudem udało mu się założyć po drodze do łazienki. Bez zbędnych oględzin narzucił na siebie wygniecią koszulę. Na szczęście przebierze się na komisarjacie w uniform, więc nikt nie zauważy, że ma na sobie te same ciuchy co wcześniej. Odkręcił do oporu kurek z zimną wodą i przemył twarz, opryskując przy tym pół łazienki, a potem spojrzał w lustro na rozczochraną, zarośniętą postać. Jego kilkudniowemu zarostowi przydałoby się solidne golenie, ale po namyśle dał sobie z tym spokój. W takim pośpiechu tylko skończyłby z twarzą pociętą w szachownicę. Dokończył zapinać guziki koszuli i przeczesał sterczące włosy, które nie poddawały się jego palcom. Sfrustrowany zaklął do swojego odbicia. Miał wielką ochotę na porządny kubek kawy, ale tylko z żalem spojrzał w stronę kuchni, kiedy mocował się w korytarzu z rękawami kurtki.

O tej godzinie ulice Warszawy były zapchane do maksimum, a Ried musiał przedostać się na Pragę-Północ leżącej po drugiej stronie Wisły. Poruszał się z prędkością nie większą niż dziesięć kilometrów na godzinę, w myślach wyzywając najwolniejszych kierowców. Wyjął telefon z kieszeni, żeby zadzwonić do Henryka. Chciał poinformować go, że nie ma chuja żeby dojechał tam w czasie krótszym niż pół godziny, ale dodzwonił się jedynie do mechanicznego głosu automatycznej sekretarki.

Ze wzrokiem wbitym w światła hamowania samochodu stojącego przed nim, zastanawiał się co też mogło się takiego stać, że wsławiony komendant i jego mózgowiec nie mogli sami sobie poradzić. Świadomość, że Ried był niezbędnym śledczym na miejscu zbrodni wprawiła go w lepszy nastrój. W wyobraźni widział siebie jak Fałkowski przypina mu do pagonu kolejną gwiazdkę za dokonanie nadzwyczajnych zasług na miejscu zbrodni. Jechał teraz szybciej, bo korek na moście Gdańskim nieco się rozładował. Jeszcze mocniej przycisnął pedał gazu, żeby mieć pewność, że znowu w żadnym nie utknie, aż kątem oka dostrzegł wymierzony w jego stronę czerwony policyjny lizak. Aspirant go trzymający pomachał mu nim przed maską samochodu, aż czerwony odblask zaświecił złowieszczo, jakby śmiał się z pecha jaki go dopadł. Ried zwolnił, zjeżdżając na pobocze. Przeklinał się w duchu, za to że nie był bardziej ostrożny. Policjant leciutko zapukał w szybę, którą Gaweł natychmiast opuścił. Pomyślał, że może nie wszystko stracone i jakoś uda mu się usprawiedliwić. W końcu byli kolegami po fachu i obaj wiedzieli co to znaczy spieszyć się na wezwanie, prawda?

\- Dokumenty i prawo jazdy poproszę - zażądał aspirant wystudiowanym spokojnym głosem.

Ried posłusznie podał mu dowód tożsamości, który chwilę wcześniej wyjął z portfela i sięgnął do schowka na rękawiczki, żeby wręczyć też rejestrację samochodu. Wyciągnął rękę bardziej, żeby sięgnąć po swoją odznakę, ale po chwili zorientował się że tam jej nie było. W panice przeszukał jeszcze kieszenie w spodniach i kurtce, aż w końcu dotarła do niego przerażająca myśl. Mianowicie po wczorajszym powrocie do mieszkania rzucił odznakę na blat w kuchni, co, oznaczało że do tej pory tam leżała.

\- Panie władzo nie mam zbyt wiele czasu - tłumaczył, a zimny pot spływał mu po plecach. - Właśnie jestem w drodze na miejsce zbrodni, do której doszło dzisiaj rano w jednym z mieszkań na Pradze-Północ. Aspirant Gaweł Ried z Komendy Rejonowej Policji.

Czuł się niewyobrażalnie głupio, bo przecież to on sprawował na co dzień władzę. Kontroler oddał mu dokumenty, zerkając na niego podejrzliwie.

\- A czy pan wie, że tu jest ograniczenie prędkości do siedemdziesięciu? Wie pan jak szybko jechał?

Gorączkowo próbował przypomnieć sobie ile miał na liczniku. Od początku wiedział, że to był zły pomysł

\- Panie władzo, jak już mówiłem…

\- Sto na godzinę - uciął. - Zapraszam pana do samochodu, wszystko jest udokumentowane na nagraniu.

Ried walczył z przemożną chęcią wykrzyczenia w jego twarz paru dosadnych obelg o psach, jednak machnął tylko ręką na propozycję i podpisał mandat. Był znacznie wyższy niż się początkowo spodziewał, bo okazało się że po drodze minął jeszcze pieprzony fotoradar.

Wreszcie stawił się na miejscu, po drodze upewniając się, że wskazówka prędkościomierza ani razu nie przekroczyła dozwolonej prędkości. Czuł się jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż rano, a głowa, z braku dziennej dawki kofeiny, pulsowała mu rytmicznym bólem. Już z daleka zobaczył policyjną kię zaparkowaną przed jednym z typowych PRL-owskich szarych wieżowców. Przy radiowozie stał Henryk z Konorem wyglądającym na skonsternowanego. Rozmawiali o czymś przyciszonymi głosami.

\- Co tu macie? - zapytał. Umilkli jak porysowana płyta.

\- W mieszkaniu na ósmym piętrze podejrzany pod wpływem narkotyków grozi, że wyskoczy przez okno - wyjaśnił Konor odwijając lizaka wyjętego przed chwilą z kieszeni i wkładając go do ust. - Dwa dni temu zabił swoją matkę.

Jezu Chryste. Ried miał już serdecznie dość wszystkiego. Mógł nawet w tej chwili rzucić na biurko Fałkowskiego podanie o zwolnienie, tylko po to żeby nie być zmuszanym do pracy w takich warunkach.

\- I co, to wszystko co macie? - Gaweł zacisnął zęby. Gdyby wiedział, że sprawa tak wygląda to nawet nie wsiadałby do samochodu. - Dobra, nieważne. Pójdę się rozejrzeć.

Jak najszybciej skierował kroki w stronę otwartych drzwi klatki schodowej.

\- Nigdzie nie idziesz. On ma bombę - Henryk zagrodził mu drogę. - Mają przysłać kogoś ze SPAP’u.

Ried parsknął śmiechem na tę wiadomość.

\- Sam dobrze wiesz, że ta bomba to gówno prawda. A jeśli okaże się inaczej, to zanim pancerniki dowloką tu swoje tyłki, to tylko żeby przeszukiwać gruzy - wbił ostrzegawczo palec w pierś komisarza. - Zjeżdżaj z drogi, Henryk.

Bez dalszych przeszkód trafił pod jedyne drzwi na piętrze, wokół których rozwieszono żółtą policyjną taśmę. Co bardziej ciekawscy sąsiedzi zaczęli wychylać głowy z mieszkań. Działali Riedowi na nerwy równie mocno jak cały ten dzień. Jego czaszka znów zaczęła pulsować na znak, że jego organizm uporczywie domagał się kawy.

Wszedł do środka, wcześniej wyjmując odbezpieczonego glocka.

Pierwszym co uderzyło go po wejściu był silny zapach środków dezynfekujących. Podejrzewał, że przestępca użył ich do zatarcia śladów morderstwa. Zwłoki matki leżały w pokoju po prawej stronie korytarza, ale nie kręcił się tam nikt z policji, chociaż należało jeszcze zrobić rekonstrukcję wypadków i ponumerować ewentualne przedmioty zbrodni zanim można było zbrać je na sekcję.

Szedł w głąb mieszkania, poruszając się ostrożnie chociaż wytarte linoleum skutecznie tłumiło jego kroki.

Wszedł do zagraconego pokoju, który mógł być czymś na kształ salonu. Wcześniej poprawił uchwyt na broni spodziewając się najgorszego. Jego oczom ukazał się młodszy od niego mężczyzna, stojący do niego plecami na balkonie. Ried nie widział jego rąk ukrytych w obszernych kieszeniach za dużej bluzy.

\- Ręce za głowę i na ziemię! - rozkazał.

Chłopak drgnął zaskoczony. Potem powoli zaczął wyjmować ręce z kieszeni.

Ried czuł teraz prawdziwe ciarki strachu wywołane adrenaliną.

\- Radzę ci położyć ręce na głowie dupku - warknął ostrzegawczo Ried. - Widziałem twoją mamusię. Nie było ci żal patrzeć na jej sztywne zwłoki?

Drzwi balkonu były otwarte i z dołu dolatywało ich przenikliwe wycie syren.

\- Co czułeś, kiedy patrzyłeś jak w jej oczach gaśnie życie, gnoju?

To, co się stało potem, trwało tylko chwilę. Chłopak podniósł rękę. W tej samej chwili Ried zerwał się do skoku i rzucił w stronę stołu. Padły cztery strzały, szybko jeden po drugim. Przy drugim trzasku usłyszał, jak pęka szyba w oknie. A przy trzecim poczuł coś ciepłego, kłującego w brzuchu na prawo od pępka. Czwarty wystrzelił sam.

 _Kurwa jestem ranny_ , pomyślał na wpół leżąc pod stołem. Sięgnął ręką w dół i dotknął brzucha. Krew. Na jego koszuli była krew. Sączyła się przez lekko nadpaloną dziurkę w materiale. Rzałował, że była to jego własna koszula, a nie zwykły policyjny uniform. Jego brzuch wydawał się rozpalony. Ze środka rozchodziły sie fale gorąca.

Wciąż nie docierało do niego w pełni, co się stało. Czy on teraz umrze? Ta myśl wydawała mu się to absurdalna. Zawsze sądził, że postrzelenie boli dużo bardziej.

W tym momencie usłyszał tupot ciężkich buciorów w mieszkaniu. Dziwne, że nie słyszał ich wcześniej, kiedy ich właściciele wbiegali po schodach.

Przyłożył dłoń do dziury w koszuli. Pochylając się lekko, poczuł ostry ból. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien odpowiedzieć objuczonemu sprzętem facetowi klęczącego przed nim i świecącemu mu mała latarką w oczy. Ried nie rozumiał co do niego mówił. Nie był w stanie wychwycić pojedynczych słów.

Świat wokół niego zawirował, a potem osunął się w ciemność.


End file.
